Prior art hand held electronic games, such as for bowling, generally, if at all, use crude mechanisms to determine traveling characteristics of the ball, such as ball direction and ball force. These prior art devices are lacking in a number of ways. The most glaring deficiency stems from the prior art's inability to simulate actual movements of an individual performing the activity simulated by the electronic device.
For example, the prior art commonly uses buttons and joysticks to determine direction of the ball and simple on-off switches to determine movement of the ball. More complicated systems requiring potentiometers with a spring loaded mass attached to the shaft and spring loaded weights with mechanical switching devices are also known but these systems are expensive, complex, and require precision manufacturing.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide inexpensive yet realistic hand held electronic devices that are simple and easy to manufacture and assemble. This invention addresses this needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.